Dragon of Void
The Dragon of Void was a great Elemental Dragon from Tengoku. It represented the element of Void and was the most mysterious of all Dragons. It appeared in the dreams of heroes, but none could remember in what form. Way of the Dragon, p. 84 Creation The Elemental Dragons were created with the universe, as the primal stuff of creation slowly formed into the five basic elements. These Dragons moved among mortals when the Celestial Heavens was much closer to Ningen-do, and took great interest in them. The Dragon of Void stood apart, conferring with his cousin Togashi about the mysteries these mortals would unlock with their canny minds and unconquerable souls. Rokugan, p. 180 It appeared in dreams and visions, dispensing its knowledge or snatching memories away from those who encountered it. Clan War: The Clans, p. 57 Oracles For its existence the Dragon of Void had only one Oracle, which was neither Light nor Dark, according to the neutral nature of the Void. This began to change already in 1133, when the Oracle of Void at the time Isawa Kaede began tipping the balance of Void in favor of Tengoku because of her connection with her husband, Emperor Toturi I. The Dragon warned her that there would be consequenses if she could not remain netural.Between the Cracks, Steel Throne Bonus Chapter However, in 1160, Kaede held the Imperial Throne as regent after the death of her husband. This act caused the celestial balance to shift sufficiently to force the Oracle of Thunder Tonbo Toryu to become the Dark Oracle of Void. One Question (Rulebook story Fall of Otosan Uchi), by Rich Wulf Interaction with Humans By far the most worldly of the dragons, the Void Dragon constantly monitored the Realm of Mortals for both its own interest and the interest of the Celestial Heavens. He was never fully visible, usually appearing as a pair of serpentine eyes hovering among inky blackness dusted with twinkling stars. The Dragon of the Void saw all things at once, overlapping the present with the past and even countless possible futures. Fortunes & Winds, p. 75 Flight of the Dragons In 1127 during the Clan War, several Black Scrolls were opened, disturbing the Celestial Order. The Elemental Dragons withdrew from Rokugan and their Oracles went into hiding. Time of the Void, p. 33 Before departing, the Void Dragon selected Agasha Ashiko, pious, introspective woman with a latent talent for Void magic, to bestow her an a katana crafted from its own claw, the Dragon's Claw Katana. Magic of Rokugan, p. 65 New Oracle of Void In 1128, in the Second Day of Thunder, the Void Dragon visited Isawa Kaede. The Dragon raised her as the Oracle of Void and Kaede left Ningen-do. Oracle, by Rich Wulf (Heaven and Earth, Rulebook Story) Fall of the Age of Man In 1132 Hitomi sent the child of the Ki-Rin to seek the Dragons and bring their power back to the Empire. As they returned, the Age of Man began to fall, restoring to the Age of Myth. Restoring the Age of Myth (Soul of the Empire flavor) The dragons involved themselves in the War Against Shadow in a subtle way, being forbidden to act directly in the Mortal Realm. The Dragon allowed Isawa Kaede to return to the mortal realm to help in the search of the kidnapped Emperor Toturi I. Rulebook Story (Hidden Emperor 6) Following the wedding of Kaede and Toturi, and the seppuku of the Emperor, Kaede met with the Dragon of Void. The Dragon warned her that allying with the Empire in the War Against Shadow would have consequenses. Between the Cracks (Steel Throne Bonus Chapter) In 1133 the seven dragons carried the last of Rokugan's greatest heroes toward Volturnum's gates. Temples of the Crow Seven Dragons (Soul of the Empire storyback) War Against Shadows After the death of Okura no Oni, Dragon of Void rescued her during Okura's journey to the Realm of Evil, and transported her to Tengoku. Creatures of Rokugan, p. 55 Shortly after the defeat of the Lying Darkness at Oblivion's Gate, the Void Dragon broke the Darkness' grip on Morikage Toshi. Heaven and Earth Void was absent from the Celestial Heavens during a year, and he returned in 1159 when Fu Leng assaulted Tengoku, but knew the Dragons and the Thousand Fortunes were no match for the Dark Lord because they have never known strife and loss. Void commanded Jade to slip through Fu Leng's horde and informed the the Blessed Guards of Yomi, the Realm of the Blessed Ancestors, about the assault. Counsel of the Dragon of Void Toturi Kaede was refuged in the Dragonlands, scared to take any action that could create more imbalace in the Celestial Order. The Dragon of Void came to her to give counsel. Kaede decided to came back to Ningen-do to take the neccesary actions that could diminish the burden she carried. Egg of the Void In 1168 the Egg of the Void was retrieved from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders. The Master of Void Shiba Ningen was able to communicate through it with the Dragon of Void. The Dragon explained the egg was the mean by which a particularly gifted mortal, pure and wise, could reach the dragons. Ningen was disappointed when he was told he was not worthy. The Dragon entrusted him to find the one the dragons had judged worthy. Tamori Nakamuro guessed his sister the Master of Fire Isawa Ochiai was that one. She would not take a life, even in war, seeking another way, no matter the cost. Ochiai was the ideal that the Phoenix Clan were meant to embody. The Word of Heaven (Imperial Herald v2#21), by Shawn Carman and Fred Wan The Will of Heaven In 1170, the Dragons, tired of Man's rule of the Heavens, exerted their will upon Tengoku. The Seven Fortunes allowed the Dragon of Jade and the Dragon of Obsidian to replace Hida Yakamo as Lord Sun and Hitomi as Lord Moon respectively. The other Dragons, save the Dragon of Thunder, left mankind to cement their power.Scenes from the Empire IV Favored of the Void Dragon The Void Dragon found Yasuki Tsujiken worthy, and blessed him. The Yasuki made shady dealings for the good of his clan. He was a contradiction that could not be explained, with a perfect logic yet remained illogical, the embodiment of the Void. The Righteous, by Brian Yoon See also * Void Dragon/CW Meta External Links * Void Dragon (Imperial) * Void Dragon Exp (Soul of the Empire) * Void Dragon Exp2 (Drums of War) * Void Dragon's Guidance (The Plague War) * Void Dragon Exp3 (Twenty Festivals) Category:Dragons Category:Tengoku